Changing reality
by IloveGamingAndBooks
Summary: When all is lost have hope and look to the stars for they shall guide you.. and if the stars hide from you wait for them they will show themselves and shine bright again.
1. chapter 1

_Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

What has my life come to? I thought to myself as I watched the only source of water drip in front of me.

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

The water is only a few feet in front of me yet im strung to this wall. Chained. Gagged and in pain. So much pain.

But thats all I expect these days when is the pain going to come again. Sometimes they come everyday then others I can wait a month before anything happens here.

 _Drip_

Now I bet your wondering where exactly is here? And how did I end up here? Those questions will be answered in due time.

Another question might be who are you but others might of guessed who I am.

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

I look into the puddle of water that had formed below the drips.

But what looked back might not be what you were expecting.

Black tattered hair falling to the shoulders of my body my face crinkled with age and pain. My body weak compared to what it once was.

My skin barely hanging onto my bones and my eyes. My eyes oh how they have changed from there once bright sea green. Now they are dark blue. Like the blue as the deep sea type.

They are filled with the pain I have experienced and for those around me who I have lost.

A broken sad smile comes on to my lips as I think of the good times. But what saddens me most is that..

I am the last of my kind.

A DemiGod

 **Now this is but a preview to a new story Idea I got and im making it as orignal as possible as there are one or two fics using simular ideas that you will see in next chapter.**

 **Btw for the gamer people I have worked on the next chapter a bit but to be honest I have just been to lazy or didnt feel like writing it yet so it will come one day.**

 **Thanks peeps next chapter will be up later as I write this I work now on actual chapter.**

 **Also bet there are loads of questions ill answer those as I go.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Drip_

I watched the last drop of water hit the puddle and knew that it was time I finally attempted to escape this wretched place. I had been here for years and through careful observation I realised that whilst the water was there to torture me and that whilst in these chains that restricted my powers I had little to no hope of escaping.

But with in the last few years I noticed the power being held back by the chains was breaking as age caught up to them. Why this is happening is I believe that since these were made for a god or goddess to be trapped in they would have power continuously being supplied to them dragging out as much as possible to feed the chains by life force. And since they are immortal they would have a never ending life force till they fade.

But me.

I am a DemiGod.

Enough to power them with my life force for a few years about seven it seems if I counted the days right. But due to my age they cant take as much life force whilst my actual power within grows stronger with my age and would more if I could practise them. But hopefully I have enough to break out of here.

Looking at the door to my right to see if anything is coming. I could see the natural flicker of the enchanted flames outside barely giving me any light to see in front of myself. But over the years my senses have changed being away for so long and rarely hearing or having to see I changed. I could smell things clearer than before. Hear what I couldn't and now I can see in a way that changed reality for me.

Water.

It is in every living thing and whilst my powers to control it are restricted it does not mean that I cant sense where it is but they have become my eyes over the years giving me clear views of what lies outside the walls around me and further. I can see shades through the walls like walls don't block my vision because water is all around us giving me a 3D visual of everything around me for miles.

I have been scoping everything waiting for this moment from guard shifts to poker nights when the monsters would play betting rare items they received from where ever they got them be it magical or something like food. But I worked out where the armoury is the exit my route everything I need to know once I escape these chains.

And from what I can see there is one monster coming to check on me before lights out.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

The heavy footsteps of my good old friend the Minotaur making his way up to my cell. From what I could tell little armour and only his giant omega axe strapped on to his back. Must be compensating for something smaller of his.

I sat quietly waiting for him to look and pass. A shadow looms over the door but I do not look up I want them to think I gave up but I never have gave up and today wont be the day I give up but show them why I am Perseus The Destroyer of Evil, Bane of Titans, Vanquisher of Monsters. The Gods Hope.

And with that thought. I looked up knowing that the Minotaur was out of reach of my cell so that I can escape. Clenching my fists I pulled with my arms hard. As hard as I could. Focusing on my powers I let them build up for so long waiting to explode at any moment like a bomb ready to blow except I was weak before and I'm stronger in power now.

I let out a roar as I heard the chains links cracking some snapping. My will and pure desire to live strengthens what I do. I focus harder looking deeper in to myself focusing on my power of earthquakes I let it ripple in to the chains holding me feeling them quake on a power ripping them apart from the inside. Now the chains may stop outside control but inside control such as my arms being earthquakes them selves now that is how to escape these.

I roared once more louder this time as finally I felt it the very wall behind me being pulled apart as my powers travelled through the chains and then.

 _Crack_

And I ripped the chains completely of my wrists with a massive Boom. My aura leaking out in massive waves of power as everything near me felt my power coming out of its cage.

With anger and the desire to be free I moved feeling stronger than ever I focused on the puddle next to me and willed it to cover me and rejuvenate me. My cuts healing an bruises faded my skin gaining more colour to it my eyes glowing as a boost of strength flew through me.

I could see some unequipped monsters running for the armoury and the rest to my cell from both directions fully equipped and ready to try take me on.

I let a smirk come on to my face. It was time for some payback after all. I walked to the door placing my hand against it I could feel how heavy this was. Though at least it was steel. Guess they never expected me to get out of the chains. There mistake. Pulling my fist back coating it in water and hardening it a slammed my hand against it channelling my power of earthquakes into my fist focusing on creating a massive burst from a small point planning to literally blow this door apart. 100 feet and closing. The monsters were almost upon my cell ready to try take me.

80 feet.

55 feet.

I could here there roars and there heavily armoured figures approaching.

40 feet.

Looking to my left and my right I did a quick count of roughly 60 monsters ranging from hellhounds to cyclops and of course the tiny dicked Minotaur.

20 feet.

10 feet.

Pushing all my power into my fist and letting out a scream of anger.

0 feet.

I launched my fist forward and smashed it in to the door and with a massive.

 _BOOOM_

The door didn't just explode and send shrapnel flying at the monsters faster than they could see it also took part of the wall sending more debris at them. Plus the pure power didn't just all go into the door in continued the first few monsters exploding from pure force alone and killing most of the weaker skinned monsters. All that remained was the Minotaur a few cyclops and one tough looking hellhound. All were currently in the process of getting there fat asses up and of the floor.

Before they could recover I jumped through the doorway landing with a roll and picking a random blade up in the process of my roll I swung the sword in a downwards arch cutting in to the head of the hellhound. Dead within seconds as blood flew from his remains like a geisha. The thick red blood coating me and the already blood stained floor. I smiled a real pure smile. I was happy I could finally escape.

I saw the cyclops coming for a behind strike on me. I merely focused on my power over water a whilst moving I focussed on using it to increase my speed and strength beyond that of a demi gods and perhaps even a gods. I moved like a blur the cyclops roaring as he swung his club down as hard and fast as he could but all he saw was dust as his heavy hammer hit the ground splitting cracks in to the surface and making a cloud of dust in his face. Blinding it.

But not me. I had moved and before it knew what was happening a sickening squelch was heard as my blade pierced his heart. The cyclops grunted as it fell to its knees as it began to die. I simply kicked it off the blade and moved towards my first enemy in this world of pain. The Minotaur.

He was now on his feet his weapon at the ready looking at me with his dark beady eyes filled with hate and anger. I watched as he drew breathes in front of me creating little clouds as it was so cold in here. Then he roared charging at me with all his speed and strength he had knowing that this might be the day he goes back to hell again after so long.

I watched as he reached me barely 6 feet from me he swung his massive 7 foot omega axe and with how fast it moved was remarkable and the strength I knew I couldn't get hit by that or simply I would be dead easily.

So that was when I struck moving forward rolling underneath his axe as a boom rang behind me indicating he had his the wall and most likely got his axe stuck. Getting up from roll past the Minotaur I sliced at his ankles cutting them deeply as he dropped to one knee from the pain.

I turned swinging my arm in an overhead arch I cut through his arm like a hot knife on butter. Blood covering the walls like that of a horror movie I took a step to the right and stabbed through his arm nailing it deep in to the wall. The minotaur roared in pain at this and as I moved in front of him slowly looking deep in to his dark eyes filled with pain and fear of what would happen to him.

I simply stared at him for a few seconds before pulling arm back and using the same trick I used on the door shot my arm forward with all the strength I could hitting him dead centre of his chest but what happened was both brutal and satisfying.

 _BOOOM_

Was all that was heard as his body literally caved in on itself exploding out the back guts and gore flying everywhere his arm ripped off and his head simply blew up from the pressure built on his body like a pea.

I looked around noticing that the way the monsters were coming from I wouldn't have to bother with them as they came from the armoury I picked up a sheath slung it over my back and put a blade in to it. Grabbing a dagger from another I slipped it in to my newly acquired boots from the cyclops sure it was big but it is merely thick cloth so strapping them tight to my feet I turned and ran my steps leaving barely any noise as i went through passage way after passage way.

My breathing rough as I had not ran in a long time. I moved as fast as I could the water keeping me going and my desire. I took a left then a right. I had left the monsters behind when I finally got to where I wanted to be. The gods cells.

Looking around I could sense monsters and once I saw where they were located and what they were doing I almost laughed at how easy this would be. They were playing poker out of the way and wouldn't be coming running anytime soon as they were too far too see me and by the time they hear me it would be too late.

Moving through the shadows I came up to exactly where I needed to be. It was a bigger open area with multiple balcony's above mine with ladders going to each one higher up and cave systems running further from where I needed to go. The shift change wouldn't be for another 30 minutes but if those monsters from the armoury notify of my escape that might change too roughly 10 minutes before they all came for me.

I moved to the ladder and climbed slowly and quietly getting to the floor just below those playing poker on the third where I believe the key master is. From what I could see on them with the water touching the items through the air there were 14 keys on one big ring. That was currently hanging next to a cyclops just behind him from his view actually which would be perfect had there not been three others cyclops currently playing poker. I would need all my strength to just free one god or goddess so that we could free more together. So thinking quick I noticed that none of them were paying attention to anything other than there game.

Not even noticing my smell maybe I smell like them after being here so long. Even with my amazing senses of smell now you can never smell something you are used to smelling like yourself. Either way I focused on the keys slowly by focusing on the molecules of water in the air formed a thin sheet almost invisible to keep the keys from jingling I focused on lifting it up carefully and brining them off there hook.

I checked the monsters again just to be sure none noticed and was glad they didn't bringing the keys down to my floor a little bit of sweat forming on my brow after the pressure of what I had to do with out getting caught happened. I silently climbed back down to the floor the gods cells were noticing they were numbered thankfully to there key number as well written on each key.

I moved to the closest one which was number two. I put the key in and twisted as quietly whilst keeping an eye on the monsters making sure they don't notice. With a gentle click the door unlocked and I pushed it open quietly moving into the room and closing the door almost fully behind me so they wouldn't notice it being open from a distance if they ever looked.

When I looked around I realised the room was enchanted in such a way I couldn't see in here before and what I saw before me terrified me. Looking behind me again quickly I saw the door was gone altogether turning back to what I saw in front of me scared me a lot. Because sitting right in front of me with his ever present evil smirk and his dark golden eyes was Kronos.

He was sitting on a throne made of pitch black metal. With designs from screaming people to Olympus in flames itself and a clock indicating his time domain ticking. The black metal had chains leading to each of the 14 major gods of Olympus such as Hestia to Apollo. They all looked so weak and dead. They were old as well each struggling to breathe and there aura there was barely any on them showing that they had been drained. The black chains.

Whatever metal that was had literally sucked the gods powers from them and there life force they were barely alive. But that meant that Kronos was using them like batteries to power himself more.

"Finally figured it out did you Grandson." His voice rough and sinister sending shivers down my spine and the coldness and dark intent it held.

"Yes, These chains are draining your precious gods of there power and feeding it to making me more powerful than I have ever been in my entire existence." He boomed out finishing with a dark chuckle.

"And what did you not think I knew of your plan. After getting myself charged up like so I could see in to the future more clearly to when something would happen and how to stop it. Other wise you would of succeeded in getting the gods out of here and simply recovering enough to fight me and my army." His smile faltering as he looked unhappy that was what would of happened had he not drained the gods.

"But look now there is nowhere for you to go except through me and you couldn't do that on your own before and now with the gods as my little batteries I am even more powerful than ever." He stood up now and let out a booming laugh.

"Come forward Hero and face your doom." He spat the word hero as if it sickened him but then his smile retuned when he mentioned my doom.

I figured that was enough of the stereotypical evil monologue and moved forward saying "Today may be my last Titan but I will take you down with me one way or another." I spoke with confidence that I wasn't feeling. I ran strategy's through my head on how to beat the man who could see every move I was about to do. But like my father said the sea is unpredictable so that is what I would do what I wouldn't expect myself to do.

"Oh really, what a shame for you and the little gods you wont be able to take me down." he laughed out darkly mocking me on how weak I was compared to him.

I ran forward suddenly not even thinking of what I was doing I created sharp icy water out of the air itself and let them keep forming and bombarding him but he moved too fast his power over time allowing him to accelerate his body faster moving too fast blurring his body moved too quick for anybody's eyes to keep up then as I drew near to him I jumped as high as I could focusing on creating a smoke cloud he couldn't see through before I felt pain slam in to my body and felt my self flying as I smacked in to a wall cracking it and in less than a second my body ripped from it and thrown to the opposite way landing smack first in Kronos's power supply I couldn't move as the power was too much for my mortal body to handle I screamed in absolute agony.

I was glowing now I rolled over to see Kronos laughing at me but I could barely see or hear or anything the power was too much I felt it in my soul tearing deep in to it and then I saw it flashes of my old dead friends who died saving my life sacrificing themselves so I could save the world. I looked over the gods and I said "I'm sorry but this is gonna hurt us all." I spoke my voice booming even though I spoke quietly the power almost tearing me apart as I looked at Kronos his face confused.

"I'm not going to die here today I will kill you Kronos." I spoke with anger and then I concentrated on the power filling up my soul forcefully then I let it in and I screamed as I glowed the power of 14 major gods flowing in to me at once fully I watched as they smiled sadly flickering away one by one until only Hestia remained and she looked at me and spoke with pure hate and anger "Do it."

I roared as I let all this power explode out of me going off like a nuke except more powerful and much more concentrated. The last thing I saw was Kronos body being ripped to pieces by the power and I felt it my soul remaining as my body was long since blown apart and then all the power I had unleashed came rushing back in to my soul and then darkness.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

I could feel my heart beating but that shouldn't be possible I have no body I just died. I opened my eyes and what I saw made me let out a scream and then darkness again.

 **Cliff hanger bet your all wondering where this heading and let me tell you something... you will find out next chapter muwaahahaha.**

 **But yeah a little short but needed and I figured this was good place to end this chapter so enjoy it try work out the clues I have left and review with your ideas or where I can improve upon. Cya next chappie.**

 **Logging out...**


End file.
